A double-side mounted semiconductor memory device is known in which packages, each including a semiconductor chip (for example, a chip of a NAND flash memory), are mounted on both surfaces of a substrate. In the double-side mounted semiconductor memory device, one package is mounted on a first main surface of the substrate, and the other package is mounted on a second main surface opposite to the first main surface.